


止疼药

by waterysun



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Yuno, M/M, Top Asta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterysun/pseuds/waterysun
Summary: 尤诺旧伤复发，急需一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来掩盖疼痛。
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 四叶草王国魔法帝!阿斯塔×黑桃王国国王!尤诺
> 
> 2\. 二人均设定为28岁左右
> 
> 3\. 掺杂大量对人物的个人理解、想象和创造，存在私设。写作过程中已经尽可能地减少ooc程度，但依旧请自行选择是否继续阅读
> 
> 4\. 本文存在语焉不详之处（集中于私设部分），原因在于本文为正在构思中的系列（主题围绕假想的黑桃王国的王宫以及周围的环境进行展开叙述）中的首篇，模糊之处后续将会补齐解释
> 
> 5\. 本文来自对花与美人的执念
> 
> 6\. 本文的部分私设（如尤诺的“第二次死亡”）之后除非特别说明，将不会沿用，使用的文章仅限本文
> 
> 7\. 别问风精灵，问就是强制沉默

阿尔弗雷德正在穿过黑白棋盘样式的大理石地砖铺就的走廊前往魔法帝的书房。

接近傍晚时分的太阳已经收敛了正午时的热辣，逐渐冷却了下去。暮色渐浓，阳光如流水般穿过走廊上的几扇巨大的拱形落地窗倾泻在地上，投射出橘金色的大块。窗与窗之间的乳白色墙壁上雕刻有四叶的魔法书以及两条沿着魔法书缠绕攀援而上直至穹顶的葡萄藤。每个雕刻之下皆放置着一盆橘树盆栽，并通过魔法使枝干上坠着的果实长久地保持金黄且清香扑鼻。这些盆栽在这里显得有些格格不入，但从没有人提出过要搬走它们。阿尔弗莱德曾听一个前辈提起这件事：原本这条走廊上并没有这些橘树，但现任魔法帝在三年前的某一天突然将它们带了回来并布置在这里。平日里他亲自打理这些植物，于是它们从此便成了这条走廊的一种另类的装饰。阿尔弗莱德不太喜欢吃橘子，但并不反感这种水果自身特有的气味，况且这些它们也确实为这条庄严肃穆却欠缺活力的走廊增添了不少生机。如果是平日里，阿尔弗莱德愿意放缓脚步，多享受一会儿空气中弥漫的清香，但今日有所不同。

怀里的这份文书需要尽快交给魔法帝处理。他这么想着，脚下的步伐不禁又加快了几分。硬底的牛皮短靴在大理石上敲出一连串急促的声响，在这条静谧的走廊上不断回荡。

在阿尔弗莱德经过倒数第二扇落地窗时，一个黑影突然掠过窗外。阿尔弗莱德的心不禁猛地跳了一下，待他把视线投向窗外时，却只听见了风中留下的一声尖利的呼啸。

鹰的呼啸。

阿尔弗莱德松了一口气，然后不禁为自己的过度反应而暗自发笑。自上次浩大而惨烈的战争结束后，四叶草王国境内已经持续了将近十年的和平。战争中的巨大创伤随着五年前现任魔法帝的继位得到了更快的恢复，而曾经最大的敌人——黑桃王国——也在十年前新一任国王的登基后一改作风，以往对周边国家频繁的侵略行为自此消失，甚至与四叶草王国缔结了和平条约。但民间却渐渐出现了一则奇怪的传言，即黑桃王国的现任国王是魔法骑士团“金色的黎明”过去的副团长、现任魔法帝曾经的挚友。

流言传得热烈，可阿尔弗莱德却对此报以怀疑。他有一个进入了魔法骑士团“珊瑚的孔雀”的叔父，据他所说，在上次与黑桃王国的战争中，那位副团长为了救下现任魔法帝而中了敌人的一员大将的致命伤，即使是米莫莎·凡米里欧——当今四叶草王国最好的治疗师也无力回天，没多久就在自己挚友的怀里咽了气。他的离去虽然令自己的挚友悲痛欲绝，但也成为了魔法帝一举击败恶魔的转折点。他还记得自己的叔父在讲述这一切时的感慨万千、涕泪交加，栩栩如生的描述让他也震撼于魔法帝和他的挚友之间无与伦比的友谊。

他时常在想，若是自己真的能有这样一位心意相通的友人，大概自己也是甘愿为他或她付出自己的生命的吧？但他不但对自己遇到这样的挚友的可能性持悲观态度，甚至是完全不相信的。

这种事只可能发生那些英雄的身上，我不过是一介下民，又怎么会去奢求这种事呢？他记得自己这么对自己的叔父说。他忘不了他的叔父在听见他的话以后露出的惊愕而古怪的表情，半晌后说：“也许有一天，你该自己去见见那位大人。”他当时10岁，并不理解自己的叔父的话，只当他是在敦促自己发奋努力进入魔法骑士团。

后来他也确实得以如愿以偿。他选择了他的叔父所在的魔法骑士团，开始执行各类任务。一年前他的叔父在任务中不幸殉职，他在叔父的葬礼上第一次见到了魔法帝。那个看上去比他年长不了多少的青年手执一束白色百合花——阿尔弗莱德从没有见过颜色那么纯粹的白百合，仿佛高山峰顶的万年积雪融进了那微微卷曲的花瓣里，轻轻一掐便能流出如最新鲜的牛乳一般的汁液；令人倾倒的香气从那盛放的花朵中蓬勃升起，甚至让他产生了醉酒般的错觉——那双滴翠的新绿色的眼眸凝视着他，对他说......

阿尔弗莱德刹住了回忆。一扇巨大的雕花榆木拱门已经近在眼前了。榆木双门上镶嵌着纯银制的弯曲交织的柳条和梧桐叶，它们在门上蜿蜒前行，形成了复杂而精致的图案。在大多数的日子里，当清晨伊始、晨光初现之时，魔法帝就已经坐在了这扇门的背后开始处理新一日的公务，直至深夜。十年以来，四叶草王国似乎终于走出了战争造成的阴霾，几近坍圮的城市修复了原有的建筑，市集开始变得繁忙，农田上耕种的人影愈发多了起来，等等如此。一切似乎都在渐渐朝着好的方向前进。

希望如此。他暗想。

阿尔弗莱德敲了敲门，在等待两秒后，他直接推开了门。榆木门沉重但灵活。在那扇门完全打开的时候，一阵风掀到了他的脸上。

那个他熟悉的身影并不在办公桌之后。

他吃了一惊，猛地抬起的手肘一下子撞到了门上，传来的酸胀感不禁令他扭曲了面容。在他斜前方更远一些的地方突然传来了一些声响。他循声望去，书房与阳台之间的玻璃门大敞着，温暖的风吹进来，轻轻拂动了缀有金线绣出的马鞭草的窗帘。写字桌上的纸张无声地掀起了一角，几支盛放的红色玫瑰在花瓶里摇曳，一片花瓣缓缓飘落。淡淡的玫瑰香浸润了空气；一个人影背对着他站在一片阳光之中，影子在浅灰色大理石地砖上投下狭长的一道。  
阿尔弗莱德松了一口气。

那人转过头来，话音中带着笑意：“我正想着你什么时候来呢。”

阳光为那人纯白的头发镀上了一层朦胧的浅金色，他转过来的眼眸与初春新冒尖的细嫩松针拥有同样的色彩。他嘴角挂着模糊的笑，但只看了阿尔弗莱德一眼就又转回了头。他的视线微微下垂，手上动着，做出抚摸的动作。阿尔弗莱德这时才发现，魔法帝的手下居然正立着一只鸟——

一只鹰。

它背部以及翅膀的羽毛呈深棕褐色，在阳光的照射下呈现出一种深邃的蓝色来。但相比起它光滑而极富光泽感的背羽，它的腹部的米色羽毛则要蓬松得多，上面横亘着许多褐色的条纹。鹰的体型算不上大，但体态极佳，它展开的翅膀线条优美，鸟喙弯曲而锋利，一对爪子几乎在它立足的栏杆上刻下几道深深的痕迹。那只鹰在魔法帝的抚摸中惬意地眯起了眼，抖了抖翅膀，然后抬起一只脚。阿尔弗莱德这时更加惊异地发现，那只鹰的一只脚上居然紧抓着一支有着鲜艳的红色的花；他起初以为那是一朵玫瑰，毕竟魔法帝花瓶中的玫瑰永远娇艳欲滴，但待他仔细辨认后才发现那是一种他认不出名字的花。那只鹰低低地叫了一声，魔法帝便伸出手，让那朵美丽的花落在他的掌心。

“辛苦你了。”阿尔弗莱德听到魔法帝这么说道，然后抬起左手臂。鹰发出一声喜悦的鸣叫，扇了扇翅膀从栏杆上飞起，然后稳稳落在魔法帝的手臂上，威风凛凛地昂起头。魔法帝梳了梳那只鹰的羽毛，转身从阳台上走回了书房中。阿尔弗莱德注意到他嘴角的笑容更大了，但脸上却似乎出现了一种隐秘的担忧，尽管这份表情只在他的脸上展现了一瞬便消失得无影无踪，以至于让阿尔弗莱德甚至怀疑那不过是自己的错觉。那只鹰立在魔法帝的手臂上，歪着头打量着阿尔弗莱德。被那双漆黑而锐利的眼睛盯着，阿尔弗莱德不禁觉得喉咙有些发紧。

魔法帝瞥了他一眼：“别担心，菲尼克斯不会随便攻击人。”

魔法帝走向书房侧面的一列红木矮柜。在经过办公桌时，他将手里那只鲜红的花插在了花瓶的正中央。即使那些玫瑰的花瓣已经仿佛是被漆上了一层最纯正的红，但由鹰带来的那支花竟宛如是由鲜血浇灌的一般，从那娇嫩的花瓣种似是马上就要滴下血来。魔法帝执起放在矮柜上的一个白色瓷碟。他将罩着碟子的盖子掀开，立于他手臂上的鹰立刻叫了一声。几条还带着血水的肉正放置在碟子的正中央，散发出淡淡的血腥味。魔法帝拈起一条送至鹰的喙边，那器宇轩昂的生物连一秒也没有犹豫地抢过吞了下去，然后立刻急切地望回碟子；魔法帝又拎起一条喂给它，往复如此。

肉并不多，没过两分钟，碟子上便空了。

魔法帝扣上盖子：“好了，菲尼克斯，我只有这些了。”鹰正偏着头看那碟子，一听这话立刻短促地叫了一声，似乎颇为失望，但下一秒就又见它抖擞了精神。它甚至将头凑至魔法帝脸边，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

阿尔弗莱德震惊于眼前的一切。

“这是您的鹰吗？”过了好一会儿，他问道。

出乎他意料的，魔法帝摇了摇头：“不。菲尼克斯他......姑且算我的一位友人的鹰吧。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“准确来说，他不过是我友人家的一位住客罢了。”

这两句话里有太多让他迷惑的词语了，阿尔弗莱德竟一时不知该从何问起，又或者是否该进行询问。他自以为随着这一年的朝夕相处，这位大人已经没有什么好再带给他震惊的了，但显然他还是没有了解这位大人的所有面貌，又或者是这位大人刻意对他隐去了属于自己的一部分。他想着，有些出神。

魔法帝发现了他的分神，笑着看着他：“你手里的文书是不打算给我了吗？”

阿尔弗莱德的脸一下子热了起来。他轻轻咳了一声，快步上前将怀中已经有些温热的文书置于魔法帝的写字桌上。魔法帝站在矮柜边没有动身，只扫了一眼那份文书：“奥古斯都又想做什么？”

阿尔弗莱德不动声色道：“国王陛下要求提升拨款以对皇宫及周围进行整体修缮。据陛下称，他近日颇感不适，很有可能是因为皇宫的护城河里的淤泥淤积而散发了恶臭，因此需要对护城河进行彻底的清理并种植上新的一批水生植物以改善河水的质量，并且在皇宫内部也需要种植一批新的鲜花，通过——是叫——芳香疗法进行治疗。”

“米莫莎已经去了吗？”

“米莫莎小姐前几日已经去为国王治疗了，当时国王称病情已经缓解不少，但今日又说情况恶化了，随后便送来了这份。”

魔法帝冷哼一声，这让低着头的阿尔弗莱德微微一惊。诚然整个国家里没有人喜欢他们这位平庸无能的国王，但即使在已经夺去王族的实权并将其收归于自己掌握的当下，魔法帝也几乎没有在他面前如此直白地表露出对国王的厌恶。虽然他听闻在魔法帝刚继位时，这位新帝对情感的流露要比现在来得直接得多，行事风格也更加不拘小节、果断大胆，但自他作为第一也是唯一的随从跟在魔法帝身边以后，他面前的这个青年几乎永远是沉着冷静的——这并不意味着这位大人高高在上；正相反，他是这个城堡内笑声最多最响亮那一个；他与所有人交好，即使对面站着只能使用最不起眼的魔法的的侍人，他也能露出宛如太阳般温暖的笑容；他几乎和所有人都能称兄道弟，而夜见介大团长甚至还能以一种近似“欺负”的方式与他交流。但在处理政务时，这位大人却永远以一双不掺任何感情色彩的眼睛记录下每个人的一言一行，用一种近乎冷酷的方式控制着自己的感情。

他几乎无懈可击。阿尔弗莱德时常想。

但今天显然不是。魔法帝第一次在阿尔弗莱德面前流露出了焦躁。

逗弄着鹰的青年甚至没有再费一点力气去看那份被置于办公桌正中央的文书。他说：“明天叫麦尔斯来。”

阿尔弗莱德明白了，对国王的要求的拒绝是确定无疑的了，但他还是问了一下：“不需要我立刻通知财政大臣来吗？”

“不用，我马上要出去。”魔法帝说，“就让奥古斯都等着。让麦尔斯明天在午餐前来。”

阿尔弗莱德清楚比起前半句话，自己更应该把注意力放在魔法帝的后半句话上，因为这意味着虽然这件事的结论已经一锤定音，但魔法帝需要通过周全而谨慎的方式处理好一切。但今天魔法帝给他带来的惊讶实在是太多了，以至于他将心中的疑问脱口而出：“您马上要出去吗？”

好在魔法帝并没有为他这个稍显僭越的行为而不快，他似乎正沉浸在自己的思绪里：“芳香疗法......”阿尔弗莱德听见他喃喃念道。他用手缓缓梳着菲尼克斯的羽毛，看上去若有所思。但这份沉思没有持续多久，他突然稍稍提高音量“嗯”了一声——阿尔弗莱德过了两秒钟才反应过来这是对他的问题的回答——又走回了阳台。菲尼克斯在他的手臂上舒展开了翅膀，仰首看向已经渐渐下沉的橘金色太阳。

“快回去吧，狄安娜和你的孩子们还在等你呢。”魔法帝说。他将手臂用力向上一挥，在他的身侧，菲尼克斯腾空而起。他在半空中盘旋了一圈，突然又降落到魔法帝面前。他扇动着翅膀悬在空中，看着魔法帝，然后短促地叫了一声。

魔法帝露出了他在安抚人时常见的微笑：“我知道，我会马上过去的。”

菲尼克斯最后叫了一声，似乎接受了这个说法。他微微收敛了羽翼，身躯在急速的下降中翻转了个方向，接着在即将撞上地面上的桃金娘丛时一下子展开了翅膀。他仿佛一个漆黑的影子，爪尖掠过绿叶的梢头，带起一阵沙沙作响与四散的叶片。他乘风而上，借着风势速度快得不可思议，两三个呼吸间，他的身影就已经成为了遥远的地平线上一个模糊的黑点了。

魔法帝驻足于阳台上，待菲尼克斯的身影完全消失后，他才转身回到书房内。他轻轻阖上玻璃门，阿尔弗莱德在他背后踌躇着。

“您要一个人出去吗？”他问道。

魔法帝似乎颇感好笑地扫了他一眼：“你今天倒是一反常态？”

阿尔弗莱德立刻退了半步，恭敬地低下头：“非常抱歉。”隐晦的责备在任何时候都不是一个好兆头，这意味着这位大人现在的心情并不十分愉快。

魔法帝将散布在桌上的纸张匆匆归拢起来，连带着那份从未被人打开的文书一起一股脑儿地丢进了抽屉中。随着清脆的咔哒一声，魔法立即生效，魔法帝的办公桌成为了一个仅能由他本人打开的保险柜。这便是无声的命令了。阿尔弗莱德沉默地朝魔法帝俯身致意，然后转身推开了来时的那扇大门。

在门轴沉闷的转动声中，榆木门在他背后缓缓阖上，这时一股难以言明的情绪突然袭上他的心头，阿尔弗莱德情不自禁地回了头。在逐渐关闭的门缝间，他望见魔法帝轻轻抚上那支血红之花的花瓣，眼底是他从未见过的、无尽的温柔。


	2. Chapter 2

阿斯塔跨出空间之门的时候，花香立刻从四面八方涌来，将他温柔地包裹了起来。

他置身于一片花海中央。

他深吸了一口气。沁人的香气一股脑儿地钻进他的鼻子，顺着气管一路向下，挨挨挤挤地填满了他的肺。不多时，那股香气似乎甚至融进了他的血液流遍他的全身。他按上自己的胸膛，每一下的心跳都是在拼命地汲取香气，在说：“我喜欢它们，我欣赏它们。我爱它们！”

他想：这绝非妄言。而他爱它们的栽种者重于生命。

他站在一座小山坡底，目之所及尽是盛放的鲜花，那些斑斓的色彩甚至让他一瞬间产生了晕眩。山坡的面积相当大，也十分平缓，现在正是青草茂盛的时节，漫山的草叶已经褪去了初春时节的鲜绿和细嫩，蓬勃生长的叶片中蕴含着越来越多的力量，绒毯一样铺满了山坡。在山坡的另一侧有着一块面积介于池塘与湖泊之间的平静水面，花海的主人称那里为镜湖。镜湖上生长着野生的睡莲，每当日光开始变得灼热，蝉开始鸣叫，那些粉色、白色、黄色的花朵便会点缀那宁静如镜的水面，在炎热的夜晚送来袅袅幽香。镜湖的水最终汇入一条潺潺流淌的小溪，它自花海的主人居住的城堡后的群山中蜿蜒而下，流经山坡的底部，带来群山的寒冷以及各种活蹦乱跳的小鱼。

阿斯塔向坡顶的方向望去，在一轮缓缓落下的太阳正下方，一棵参天的橡树伫立山坡顶端，投下的阴影将整个坡顶的大半都笼了起来。被染成浅橘色的云朵在尽情伸展的枝桠之间飘荡，不时有翠绿的叶片打着旋儿地飘下。现在还不是季节，但他知道再要不了几个月，待到那片翠绿从最顶端开始渐渐被黄色侵染，那些枝干就会被沉甸甸的果实挂满，而那几只松鼠——虽然到目前为止他还没有和它们打过照面——便会再度露面，开始为冬天的粮食储备而忙上忙下。他回想起那人在信里写下的那些轻快而兴奋的语句，嘴角不禁露出一丝笑容，也许是为了那些语句的可爱的描述对象，也许是为了那些语句的书写者，又也许两者皆有——谁知道呢。

他踏出一步。脚底传来细碎的沙沙声，色彩斑斓的花朵簇拥在他的脚边。蓝色的风信子在微风中轻轻晃动，黄色的鸢尾花从大朵大朵的粉色绣球花丛间探出头来，而它们的正下方白色石斛开得正好。还在含苞待放的红色大丽花边茉莉已经彻底绽放，一片黄花耧斗菜与天女木兰紧紧依偎在一起，而它们中间却出乎意料地立着一支孤零零的粉色百合。阿斯塔穿着厚底短靴，裤腿紧紧束在靴筒里，把他的整条腿都包裹得严严实实，可当他穿越花丛时，却又分明觉得那些柔软的花瓣在一下又一下地搔着他的脚踝，让他因一种难以言喻的舒适感而叹息。

山坡上并未刻意留出小径，因此行走的唯一方法就是穿越这些恣意生长的繁茂花丛。走了没多久，阿斯塔就被一丛橘色的萱草拦住了去路，他小心翼翼地拨开花枝侧身踏了过去，在一块又一块的鲜丽色彩中认真地寻找绿色的落脚点。花朵的栽植者曾一次又一次地告诉他，即使直接踏过这些花朵也没有关系，“花朵比你想象中要来的更加的顽强和不服输”。接着，他会转头一脸无奈地看向固执地站在原地的阿斯塔。在这时，白发的青年不会回话。他会俯下身，轻轻抚弄脚边鲜花的花瓣。光滑而柔软的触感传到指尖，无论浓烈的或清雅的香气皆会留下自己的踪迹。他会耐心地等待，直到一只修长纤细的手来到他的眼前，轻轻握住他的手。这时阿斯塔有时会得到一声无奈的叹息，有时是一个无奈的笑容。那只手会牵起他的，领着阿斯塔向前走去，而阿斯塔则会那人身后悄悄地与它十指相扣。

“我不想失去他们。”阿斯塔说。

“你不会。”栽种者这么说。

阿斯塔在花丛中快速却小心翼翼地前行时，心里也在默数自己能叫得出名字的花。他在数到第23种的时候便数不下去了。与去年相比他有了些进步，但花海的主人曾告诉他这里生长着超过一百种的鲜花，与花那人谈起鲜花时的如数家珍、滔滔不绝相比，他还有的努力。

这里是花海的主人亲手栽种的秘密花园。考虑到这里的宽广，也许它并不适合“秘密”一词，可这么多年来，曾得到主人的邀请、切实踏足这片土地的人加起来也不会超过十人，而阿斯塔则是除了栽种者本人以外亲眼见证这片土地的变化的唯一一个。春去秋来，他看着这片土地从一开始的荒芜到出现了一小片色彩，再看着那片色彩扩大，再然后出现了新的色彩，一种、两种、三种......在第十年，他终于看着这里成为了一个由那人独自创造的真正的花园。

他曾经提出帮忙，可被花海的主人一口回绝——“我想要独自完成而不假他人之手；即使是你，阿斯塔，哪怕是你。”他尝试了第二次，便没再尝试第三次。于是他会在公务不那么繁忙的时间来到这里，坐在日光下看着那人埋头忙前忙后。他看着那人用风操纵工具挖去杂草、松土、埋下种子、浇水......他会有一搭没一搭地和那人聊天，在那人终于放下那些工具向他走来时送上一瓶清凉甘甜的水和一个轻飘飘的吻。有时这个吻会逐渐变得炽热而缠绵起来，但他们会在一切向着一个无法停止的方向狂奔前气喘吁吁地停下来。泥土地上终究不是一个合适的场所，他们都抱有同样的想法。

但今天也许会有少许不同。

他朝着太阳前进。这并非他用心估量后得出的结论，更像一种随性而为，亦或是他的直觉在对他说：“走这里，对，拨开那丛花，跨过这块石头，跟上那只蝴蝶；不是那儿，别走那儿。他在等你。”某种程度上他应当加快速度，可阿斯塔已经掌握了游戏的技巧：赶路与欣赏沿途风景同等重要，揣摩对手的心思更能增添游戏的趣味性；游戏过程中要遵守规则，魔导道具统统犯规。

那人大约更将这事看作一种考验亦或是较量，但以阿斯塔的视角来看，这不过是他们之间的又一场游戏，又或者是那人的又一次小小的任性——这话当然不能对他说，饲养猫科动物需要一点关爱、一点包容和一点恰到好处的放纵。你知道在面对一场必胜的游戏和一个永远不会乖乖服输的对手时该怎么做：享受吧，一切都将属于你。

花像是在对他低语：“你已经得到了你需要的一切线索；来找我。找到我，便是你拆礼物的时间了。”

阿斯塔继续前进。

一只蝴蝶绕着阿斯塔翩然飞舞了一圈，接着落在了一株紫罗兰之上，静静地拢上了翅膀。他已经走过了山坡的三分之二，在风的轻拂下，榆树投下的阴影在他前方不远处不断变换着形状，潺潺流水声隐隐飘了过来。忽然，一股甜香飘进了他的鼻子。他有些着迷地深深吸了一口。他从没闻见过这股香气，与玫瑰有些许相似，却又隐隐带着薄荷一般的清凉。他猛然意识到，这场游戏就快要结束了，这让他的心情不禁振奋起来，连脚下的步伐也显得匆忙了些。一株与他几乎差不多高的蓝色绣球花拦在他的面前，一只蜜蜂正在花蕊中休憩，他不愿惊扰了这个小小的生物，便轻手轻脚地拨开了它。

骤然，一抹红色闯进他的余光里。

他抬起头，一片跳跃的赤红铺满了他的视野。

有那么一瞬间，阿斯塔以为那个噩梦一般的场景又再度出现在了他的眼前，一股无法抗拒的恐惧和绝望瞬间从心底涌起，卷住他的手脚将他拖入记忆的湖底。眼前闪过漫天的硝烟和火光，低垂的血色天空如同一块密不透风的毯子朝他重重地压下来，令人作呕的血腥味再次在他的鼻腔里弥漫。他的手指神经质地抽搐了一下，指尖似乎又触摸到了某种温热的液体；那种液体流满了他的整只手，然后他眼睁睁地感受着那份温度迅速消逝，直到一片冰冷。一种微弱的、类似即将报废的齿轮转动的声音从他的喉间断断续续地发出。阿斯塔愣愣地注视着，过了大约十秒，他忽然剧烈地颤抖了一下，随即像一个溺水的人突然接触到了空气一般猛烈地喘息起来。氧气涌进肺中，驱散了挥之不去的恐惧，他甩了甩头，眼前再度清明起来。

数千支有着鲜血一般色彩的花朵在他眼前静静地盛放着，那炽烈的颜色像是要化作真实的温度灼伤他的双目。香气愈发浓烈，甚至隐隐显得黏稠起来。夕阳洒下，在那些花瓣上浮现出一层绒毛一般的橘金色光辉。那些细瘦的花茎看起来就像支撑不住那硕大的花朵似的，皆是微微弯折了茎干，呈现出一片翻涌的红浪的景象。但这红色的延展却突兀地在某一处断开了一块，取而代之，一块白色出现在了这片红浪的正中央。

阿斯塔屏住了呼吸。

游戏结束。


	3. Chapter 3

他躺在一片血红之中。

阿斯塔伫立于红色的边缘，静静地望着。

他看上去像是睡着了。他的脸微微偏向阿斯塔这侧，因此阿斯塔得以看见他的额头上覆盖的一层薄薄的汗水。稍长的黑色刘海一部分贴在他额前形成了一个温柔的弧度，发丝之间露出了他紧闭的双眼以及皱起的眉头；另一部分则温顺地垂在他的颊边，与他脑后的头发纠缠在了一起。那双蜜色的瞳孔现在隐匿在两片薄而细腻的眼睑之下，青紫色的细小血管在他的眼睑之上交织出树枝一样的图案。远远望去，他垂下的睫毛影绰绰的。他睡在花丛之中，数十朵赤红挨挨挤挤地贴在他的脸边，将他柔软地拥了起来。一朵花触及了他的唇，看起来就像是他在闭眼亲吻它似的。即使在睡梦中他依旧紧紧抿着两张薄而缺乏血色的唇瓣；但那种无血色不止存在于他的唇上，而是遍及了他的全身，他露出的脖颈、双手以及赤裸的双脚皆呈现出一种苍白。花朵的鲜红不但未曾为他增添血色，在那份激烈的颜色的映衬下，他看起来近乎透明。

他皱着眉，喉中时不时发出几声细碎的呻吟，似乎睡得不太安稳。忽然，他的睫毛轻轻颤动了一下，那双眼睛缓缓睁开了。

刚从睡梦中转醒，那两颗清透如晶体般的眼眸中像是笼着一团薄雾，一种迷茫的神色出现在他脸上；但只见他眨了一下眼，那团雾气便散了。透过繁茂的花丛间隙，他的目光直直迎上阿斯塔的。

两人的视线静静地交织在一起，过了一会儿，他的唇角缓缓勾起一个笑容。他并不起身，只是抬起了一只手。纤长的手指轻轻托住唇边的那朵花，他将鼻子凑近花蕊深深地吸了一口。香气侵入鼻腔，一种陶醉的表情出现在了他的脸上。他的视线穿过影沉沉的睫毛，被割出迷离与暧昧；他半阖上眼，将花朵拉到唇边，用嘴唇缓缓摩挲着柔软的花瓣。在整个过程中，他的目光始终没有停止与阿斯塔的纠缠。

“你不过来吗？”他问道，声音轻得像一缕烟。

阿斯塔叹了一口气：“你非要弄得这么复杂吗——

——尤诺？”

他抬步朝他走去，这回没有再费心去避开花朵。尤诺藏在花朵之后的笑容更大了，他的眼睛甚至都为此弯起了一个小小的弧度，但忽地，那笑容扭曲了一瞬。阿斯塔抓住了他脸上闪过的痛苦，急忙加快了脚步。

“真是的，痛得厉害的话就乖乖在卧室等我啊。”他在尤诺身边单膝跪下，拨开尤诺脸边的花朵，将手掌贴上他的脸颊。掌心下的肌肤微微发凉，他看着尤诺苍白的脸皱起眉。尤诺微微侧过脸与他的手掌贴得更紧，像是在追逐那顺着两人相贴的肌肤传过来的热度，说道：“那岂不就好像是我在求你来一样吗。”

他不着痕迹地蹭了蹭那只手，然后从唇边的花上叼下一片花瓣。他伸手揽住阿斯塔的脖颈抬起上身，在后者顺着他的动作俯下身时封住了那人喃喃的一句“难道现在就不是了吗？”

阿斯塔的唇尝起来有些干燥，带着淡淡的盐味，但这反倒令尤诺感到心安。另一个男人身上传来丝丝香薰的气味，他嗅出这是自己曾经送给他的——据说可以缓解疲劳——看来他有在好好使用。他闭上眼，将花瓣哺进那微微张开的唇内。他的嘴唇在阿斯塔的之上缓缓厮磨了一阵。另一张唇上有些微的起皮，这让他感觉自己像是在与因经年使用而磨损的皮革接吻。脑海里蹦出的奇怪比喻令他哑然，阿斯塔的唇当然远比那来得柔软，也绝不似皮革那般粗糙。他探出舌尖，一点一点地舔舐，润湿那些细小的裂口，抚平干燥而脆弱的肌肤。淡淡的血腥味在他的舌尖上弥漫。他的手缓缓从阿斯塔的后颈上滑下，宽大的丝质袖子顺着他的手臂滑了下去，将他的整条手臂都暴露在了空气中。他用手捧住了阿斯塔的脸，将他拉得更近了几分。温热的鼻息拂过他的鼻尖，他偏了偏头，将唇更严丝合缝地贴了上去。他未曾睁开眼，却依旧能感受到另一道炽热的视线落在他的脸上，但与那道视线的温度相反的是，他面前的这个人从刚才起便毫无动作，这让他稍稍有些不满。他用舌卷过寻到的最后一道小小的裂口，然后怀着小小的报复心捉住阿斯塔的下唇在那之上轻轻咬了一口——恶作剧成功。他感到自己捧着的脸微微抖了一下，这让他不禁发出一声闷笑。他用左手的指腹在那人的颊侧轻轻刮了一下，带着小小的取笑的意味，将两人的唇微微分开，然后睁开眼。

还没待他的视野完全清晰，一只手就突然出现在了他的脑后。一声小小的惊呼在两人近在咫尺的唇间迸发，接着尾音就被吞没在了濡湿的唇齿交接中。阿斯塔没控制好力度——他经常如此——两人的牙齿狠狠地撞到了一起，传来的酸痛令尤诺眉头一跳，不过从他面前这人一瞬间停滞的动作来看他也不会有多好受。尤诺有些恼火地掐了一下那人的脸——不重，提醒而已——想要偏开头抱怨一句，但是阿斯塔却将这看作了他企图躲避的信号，按在他后脑的手的劲道一下子加大。尤诺被按了回来，有些难受地呜咽了一声。他下意识屏住了呼吸，不甘示弱地睁大了眼瞪向阿斯塔。

阿斯塔照单全收。

他眸中已经淬出深绿，瞳仁微微放大，一眨不眨地与尤诺对视。在这样近的距离下，尤诺的眼睛几乎无法对焦，只有一片模糊的色块映在他的视野里，但他依旧不愿撤回视线——这在他看来与示弱无异。他隐约看到阿斯塔眯起了眼，一直扶着他后脑的那只手滑了下来。指尖掠过他的后颈，接着意有所指地卡在了他的下颌与脖颈的相接处，缓缓地摩挲起来。那里是尤诺的一处敏感点，阿斯塔并没有做什么多余的动作，但仅仅是单纯的触碰就已经击起一阵颤栗。他有些难耐地将头更仰起几分，本意是想要逃避那掀起一阵阵酥痒的手指，但这个动作却让他看起来就像是自己主动加深了这个吻一样。雾气渐渐在他的眼中弥漫，阿斯塔顺势用手托住了他的下巴，彻底切断了他躲避的后路。

主动权交换。

尤诺先前还捧着阿斯塔的脸的双手不知何时已经落在了阿斯塔的衣领处，指尖陷进那团粗粝的布料中，将它们牢牢地攥在了手心。他像是难以忍受似的闭上眼，但眼前的黑暗只是令唇上的感觉更加灵敏。火热的舌以一种格外色情的方式一寸寸舐过尤诺的唇瓣，中间还夹杂着细碎的轻咬，逼出尤诺细小的呜咽。舌尖试探性地在尤诺的下唇上打了个转，接着轻轻一卷便顺着他张开的齿缝滑了进去。那条舌就像蛇一样异常灵活，甫一钻进尤诺的口腔内便立即缠住了他的舌头，温柔地纠缠起来。尤诺察觉到有什么柔软的东西随着那条舌被渡到了自己口中，片刻后才想起那是自己先前送进阿斯塔嘴中的那片花瓣。这让他已经有些迷蒙的意识一下子又清晰起来，也在一瞬间点燃了他的好胜欲。他立即反勾住了那条舌头，将自己更紧地贴到了那具火热的身躯上，颇为热烈地回应起这个吻来。阿斯塔似乎在他突然的反击下愣了一瞬，他便抓住这一刹那的僵硬想将那片花瓣重新推回阿斯塔的口中。

可没等他将那片花瓣带到自己的嘴边，阿斯塔已经反应过来了。他箍着尤诺下巴的手的力气一下子加大，这让后者吃痛地抖了一下，可白发的青年并未多加注意，又或者是他已经不想多加注意了。之前还堪称不疾不徐的动作一下子变得凶狠起来，他的舌带着疾风骤雨般的气势在尤诺的口腔内扫荡，一一扫过尤诺的齿列，在他在因牙龈被略带粗糙的舌苔舔过而微微颤抖的时候又立即转变进攻方向，带着尤诺自己的舌袭向他敏感脆弱的上颚。尤诺几乎是立即在他怀里跳了起来，一连串模糊的呻吟从他喉中滚出，他死死地闭着眼，泪水却已经从他的眼角渗了出来。他的腰在阿斯塔舔舐他的上颚的时候不断地打着颤，手将阿斯塔的衣领攥得愈发紧了，可身子却像是要从这场不堪忍受的吻中逃离一样向后仰去，阿斯塔不得不腾出一只手圈住他的腰将他按回自己身上才控制住他的挣扎。在阿斯塔眼前，醉酒一般的醺红很快就爬上了尤诺的脸颊，涎水顺着他的嘴角流了下来，一滴滴落在了他的锁骨处。不断上升的体温从两人相贴的肌肤上传给了阿斯塔，接着阿斯塔意识有什么格外坚硬而火热的东西抵在了自己的胯部。

他暗暗地勾了勾唇。

就在尤诺的意识即将因缺氧而溃散的前一刻，这个吻结束了。他像是一下子失去了全部的力气般在阿斯塔的手臂间瘫软下去，一根细长的银丝在两人中间拉了出来。他的上半身脱力地向后仰去，如一只真正的天鹅般仰起了修长的脖颈，下巴几乎和脖颈成了一条直线，只是靠阿斯塔一直紧紧地圈着他才没有这么倒在地上。他抓着阿斯塔衣领的手一只无力地垂在了身侧，一只顺着阿斯塔的手臂滑落到了他的手腕处。尤诺聚起一点力气抬起头，红着眼梢看向阿斯塔，眼睛湿漉漉的：“你......！”他说话的时候艳红的舌尖微微吐了出来，阿斯塔一眼就看到了他舌尖上耷拉着的那片花瓣，在唾液的浸润下显现出一种糜烂的红色。尤诺注意到阿斯塔的视线，略显不甘心地轻哼一声，一卷舌头将那片花瓣咽下了肚。阿斯塔不动声色地收回目光，垂目望向尤诺搭在他手腕上的那只手，忽然灵巧地一翻手腕，便牢牢地握住了那只手。

手心传来一阵酥痒。尤诺打了个激灵，抬起眼望向阿斯塔。后者望了回来，正用拇指的指甲缓缓搔刮着尤诺的手心。他一眨不眨地注视着尤诺的脸，细细地观察着他的表情。尤诺在他这样的目光下不觉有些别扭，只好别过脸，声音里掺上了几分愤懑：“什么？”

“还疼吗？”阿斯塔问。

“暂时是不疼了......”尤诺瞟了他一眼，“怎么了？”

阿斯塔的脸上忽然露出他常见的那个灿烂的笑容。他托着尤诺腰的手猛地一使劲，在后者惊慌失措地瞪大了眼的时候直接将他的上半身给捞了过来。尤诺扶着阿斯塔的肩膀稳住身体，两个人的躯体现在再次紧紧地贴在了一起，而他面对着阿斯塔跪坐在了他的两腿间。他穿着一件宽松的白色长袍，上面用金银双线勾勒出精巧而复杂的图案。经过刚才的一番折腾，丝质的宽大领口已经滑下了他一半的肩膀，此时要掉不掉地挂在他身上。在现下的时节，暮色将近的时间里天已经冷了下来，半个赤裸的肩膀在微凉的空气中微微绷紧了，一时间牵动了更多的布料的下滑。阿斯塔箍紧了他的腰，又稍稍并拢双腿将他卡在腿间。他将下巴搁在了尤诺的胸口，以一个看起来很难受的姿势仰起头跟他对视。尤诺不自觉地咬住了下唇以抵抗手心传来的酥痒；他想将手抽回来。他挣扎了一下，没挣动，反倒让手上的力气更大了几分。阿斯塔正冲他颇为无辜地眨了眨眼。

“你硬了。”他说。

手上的小动作停止了。在尤诺呆滞的片刻，那只手不由分说地拽着尤诺往他身下探去，隔着衣服覆在火热的那处缓缓揉弄起来。一声猝不及防的呻吟泄出尤诺的齿关，他的脸颊染上了几分红色，承受不住似的弯下了腰将头抵在阿斯塔的肩上。阿斯塔的动作坚定而富有技巧，他断断续续地呻吟着，腰不断扭动着却又一次次地被阿斯塔以更大的力气压回来。一波波的快感冲刷着他的大脑，自己的手被人握着自慰的认知让他几乎想立刻钻到地下。虽然还隔着一层布料，但他的脑袋依旧被手心里传来的和手背上覆盖着的热度搅得一团乱，腿不自觉地夹紧了阿斯塔的手，惹得阿斯塔不得不在他腰上掐了一下：“尤诺，你这样我没法动的啦。”

“那你......唔......就别动啊......！”

“可是尤诺，你这样很难受的吧？还是赶紧释放出来会比较好啊。”

“你这......”尤诺恨恨地咬紧了牙关，猝不及防地将膝盖向前一顶。他满意地听见阿斯塔在他耳边发出了一声短促的抽气，手上的动作一下子停下了。他将眼中蓄起的泪水挤掉，凑到阿斯塔耳边，含住他的耳垂轻轻地咬了起来。  
“你还不是一样？”他用气音在他耳边道。他空余的那只手贴上阿斯塔的胸膛，那颗心脏在他手掌底下规律而有力地跳动着。他将膝盖在已经能明显感觉到硬度的地方蹭动了两下，手下的心跳立刻乱了拍子，他不由地闷声笑了起来。他放过了那已经微微发红的耳垂，顺着阿斯塔的下颌线一路吮吻到他的下巴上。阿斯塔大约是这几天太过忙碌了，细碎的胡茬已经在他的下巴上长了出来，在尤诺的舌尖扫过时带来细微的痛感。他半眯着眼一寸寸地啄过阿斯塔的下巴，期间不经意地一抬眼，却与一双深绿的眼眸对了个正着。

尤诺僵住了。错眼间，他以为那是一双狼的眼睛。

原本与青葱的草芽无异的新绿色眼眸此时已经沉淀成了一份浓重的深绿。阿斯塔已经敛起了先前的笑容，此时面色平静无波，可当那两道沉静的视线落入他眼睛时，尤诺却无端感到一阵寒意蹿过他的脊背。在他愣神的片刻，一只手倏地抚上了他的脖子，随后一把收紧了。

“尤诺你啊，总是这样呢。”他听见他说。

糟了。尤诺只来得及发出一声咒骂，下一秒他的眼前一阵天旋地转，他的背撞上了坚实的地面。茂盛的青草和花朵充当了一层缓冲垫，可阵阵钝痛依旧从他的背上不断蔓延开来。他疼得扭曲了脸，抬腿就要去踹身上那个造成一切的罪魁祸首。

“别动。”

那只手就像是看透了他的一切行动般立刻又紧上了几分，将他吊在一个不至于完全无法呼吸却也毫不顺畅的处境中。那只手的虎口正卡在他的喉结处，在他张大了嘴拼命汲取着空气的时候每每能感到那里传来的难以抵抗的强大力量。喉结上的压迫感令他难受万分。他伸手去掰，可那只手就像一只真正的铁钳卡在他的脖子上，任他怎么使劲都纹丝不动。

“笨蛋斯塔，怎么可能你说不动就不动......！”但他还是哑着嗓子这么顶了回去。

“嗯，我就知道尤诺会这么说呢。”

一声惊喘忽然突破了尤诺的牙关。他这才发现，不知何时阿斯塔的另一只手已经钻进了他的袍子里，此时正不轻不重地抚弄着他的腰眼。听见他的喘息，那个人抬起头，朝他露出了一个略显轻佻的笑容：“果然，我就知道尤诺底下什么都没穿呢。”

尤诺的脸一下子涨红了。腰上再次传来若即若离的揉捏，那人对他的所有敏感点都了如指掌，如同一个熟练的钢琴家，以他的身体作琴键，每一下的弹拨都是新一次快感的激发。他猛地咬住了自己下唇阻止更多的声音的泄出，却无法阻止腰肢在弹奏之下不住地颤动。从他的角度看去，他的袍子已经被撩到大腿根部，白生生的大腿不安地蹬动着；那只在他身上不断作乱的手穿过他的双腿中间。他已经半赤裸，阿斯塔却依旧衣衫完整。略显粗糙的布料蹭过他光裸而娇嫩的大腿内侧，又有意无意地擦过他的会阴和直立的柱身；电流一般的快感在他的肌肤之上滚动着，逼出他一连串破碎的呻吟。他看不见阿斯塔的手，只能看见随着阿斯塔的动作，水一般柔顺的袍子底下不断起伏着，这种视觉与感觉割裂的奇妙场景反倒增强了他的敏感。不知何时，他掰着阿斯塔的手已经彻底松了开，一只被他咬在了嘴里，另一只则陷进了身侧的草叶中。尤诺的大脑已经一片混乱，他觉得自己的下身已经被磨得硬到快要炸了，可无论如何似乎总是离顶点差了那么一点，那种虚无缥缈的渴望几乎将他逼疯。模糊间他感到阿斯塔的手逐渐下移，但火热的指尖却只是在他的肚脐附近打着转便再也不往下去了。他不自觉地想弓起上身，依旧桎梏在他咽喉上的那只手却遏制了他的动作。水汽将他那双蜜色的双眸氤氲得雾气重重，他的目光落在虚无处。尤诺松开了咬着的手，却只能胡乱地叫着同伴的名字：“阿斯......塔......阿斯塔......阿斯塔......”

“尤诺已经受不了了吗？”

一片阴影投了下来。尤诺迟缓地眨了眨眼，溃散的目光艰难地聚集在了阿斯塔的脸上。阿斯塔正从他的正上方俯视着他，稍长的白色头发垂在他的颈侧。他凝视着尤诺的眼睛低下头，直到二人的鼻尖都几乎蹭在了一起。

“尤诺想要什么？”他就像在哄小孩子，尾音里像是吊着一颗甜蜜的糖果，一个个字轻柔地从他嘴里吐了出来，“尤诺想要我怎么做？”

白色的发丝触及了尤诺的面颊，他丝毫没意识到脖子上的那只手已经彻底松了，此时只是虚虚地放在上面。他喘息着，伸手拽住了阿斯塔的袖口。

“摸......摸摸我......阿斯塔，好难受......”他的嗓音已经软了下去，平常的那份清冷已经被哭腔取代。阿斯塔亲了亲他泛红的鼻尖，又反手抓住尤诺拽着自己的那只手拉到唇边，在那手背之上印下了一串吻。

“没问题哦。”他的唇擦过尤诺的手背，声音里有藏不住的笑意。

尤诺在情动时总会变得像小时候一样爱哭呢。他暗想。

在尤诺迷茫的视线下，他拉着尤诺的手向他身下探去。在指尖触到自己那根炙热时，尤诺明显地瑟缩了一下，但阿斯塔还是坚定地覆着他的手握了上去。

尤诺的阴茎不是什么夸张的尺寸，勃起时刚好够一手握住，而从来没有在性事中真正起到作用使得那处呈现出一种干净的颜色。他不常自慰，从前的训练和任务以及现下的政事花去了他大半的精力，而在跟阿斯塔确定关系这么久以来这种事也多是由阿斯塔来完成，因此他的经验可以说是少得可怜。可现在在阿斯塔的注视下抚慰自己更是让他感受到了不同于以往的强烈羞耻感。他的手指已经全然僵硬，仿佛握着的不是自己身体的一部分，而是一根烧红的铁棒。灼热的温度炙烤着他的手心，与此同等高热的还有覆着他的阿斯塔的手。他忽然感到了一种难以忽视的干渴。

在阴茎被完全包住的时候，尤诺咬住了下唇。他意识到之后会发生什么，但在阿斯塔轻轻在他耳边说了一声“开始了哦”的时候还是忍不住绷紧了身体。

他显然低估了快感的程度。在阿斯塔握着他的手动了只是第一下的时候一声尖叫就几乎是冲口而出；他立刻将尾音咽了回去，脸却还是在阿斯塔的目光下烧得更红了。阿斯塔似乎轻轻笑了一声，但他已经无暇顾及了。明明他只是单纯地带着他的手上下动作着，快感就已经像浪潮般袭来，击散他的神智。掌心柔嫩的肌肤不停蹭过经络，明明是自己的手在抚慰自己的性器，但不受控制的感觉让他产生了一种奇怪的割裂感。手上的速度被强硬地带着逐渐加快，细微的疼痛反倒化作了快感的一部分，将他的大脑搅成一团浆糊。阴茎的敏感度被提升到几乎超越边界，溢出的前液将他的整根阴茎都流得滑溜溜的，他的手很快在快速的套弄中麻木了。细小的呜咽溢出他的牙关，泪水再次泛上了他的眼眶边缘。

“唔......啊......啊......不、阿斯塔......”他将头埋进身上那人的胸前，熟悉的男性气息充盈了他的鼻腔，他依恋般地将脸贴得更紧。一只手抚上了他的脸颊，在他迷蒙的时候托起了他的下巴。一双唇压了上来，紧接着探进来的是一条舌头。那条舌头熟练地勾住了他的，将他逼得节节败退。那个人就像在玩什么游戏，一次又一次地任由尤诺的舌头在口腔内不断退避，然后在下一秒又狠狠缠上。他将尤诺的舌头诱出口腔，趁那嫣红的舌尖在空气中不住地颤动的时候狠狠含住，如吸食花蜜般吮吸着那条舌头，听尤诺一遍遍含混不清地叫他的名字。

即使是接吻的时候阿斯塔也没有停下手上的动作。他突然放缓了速度，在尤诺因突然停滞的快感输送而不解地发出一声黏糊糊的“嗯？”之时一把掐上他的铃口。尤诺如遭了雷击，惊恐地睁大了满是雾气的眼睛，空闲的那只手胡乱地向下摸去想阻止阿斯塔。这被阿斯塔轻而易举地压下了，又一口叼回他在挣扎间逃离的舌头，含在口中逗弄起来。与此同时，阿斯塔的手指还在灵活地把玩他的阴茎顶端。带着厚茧的手指蹭过冠状沟，带了点力气在龟头处打转。指甲抠弄着尤诺的铃口，第一下像是要挤进去一样使劲戳刺，第二下就只是轻轻搔刮，第三下则是在边缘画着圈打转。尤诺拼命地扭动着胯部想逃离这刑罚一般的强烈刺激。

就像一颗被戳破了皮的葡萄，愈来愈多的汁液从那个小小的孔眼中冒了出来，连阿斯塔的手也被沾湿了。他被阿斯塔制住的那只手的指甲深深陷进了阿斯塔的手背。在阿斯塔最后一下狠狠的抠弄中，他的身体如过了电般痉挛起来，一股积蓄已久的白浊从那不堪折磨的铃口中喷溅出来。他仰起头尖叫起来，可是那声尖叫的后半部分就像是突然被人掐断了，他无声地张大了嘴。他一动不动地躺在那里，目光看向虚空，只有还在时不时抽搐的大腿证明他还没有完全失去意识。阴茎在最初喷出的那股之后依旧没有停止释放，淅淅沥沥的精水顺着柱身流了下来，打湿了他身下的草叶和花朵。

尤诺的脑袋晕乎乎的，高潮的余韵还未散尽，细小的电流依旧顺着他的脊柱来回蹿动，换来他一下下的颤抖。他蕨草样的睫毛被泪水浸得透亮，此时相互纠缠在了一起，令他几乎难以睁开眼睛。汗水将他的袍子紧紧地粘合在了皮肤上，此时放松下来便觉得黏糊难忍。他摸索着正要伸手去扯开，一双手忽然抚上了他的大腿，下一秒就推着它们抬了起来。风钻进他的袍子，尤诺不安地蹬动了一下，立即换来大腿内侧的一记轻轻的抽打。扶着他大腿的那双手心覆着一层薄汗，湿漉漉的，高热顺着娇嫩的肌肤传了过来，但此时另一个更令人难以忽视的热度却来自他的臀缝中。一个粗大的物什抵住了他的后穴，正在那个不断翕动着的小口附近浅浅地戳刺着，蓄势待发。  
他揪紧了手边的一支花，有些慌张：“等一下，阿斯塔，我还没......”

没有人理会他的乞求。在他话音落下的那一刻，那根阴茎就这么直直地撞了进来。

如一只濒死的天鹅，尤诺猛地向后仰起了脖子。他的上身犹如一把拉满了的弓，柔韧的腰肢弯曲到了极限。剧烈的痛楚在他的身后爆发，针一般搅动着他的脑子。有那么一瞬间，他被疼痛夺去了所有感知的能力，他隐约听见凄厉的哀叫，待他的逐渐找回自己的神智后，他才意识到那是从自己嘴里发出的。他喘息着，倒在地上，呼吸里满是铁锈味，一时间一句话也说不出来。柔软的花瓣和草叶托住了他，馥郁的香气萦绕在他周围，他却无法再分出一点心神来欣赏与赞美。他睁大了眼睛，天空在他眼前旋转。恍惚间有冰凉的液体顺着他的脸颊滑落，好一会儿后他才意识到自己哭了。

阿斯塔没再继续前进了，如果尤诺还有力气的话甚至要为此而庆贺了，但他似乎也没有撤出的意思。他的脸被捧住了，柔软的唇瓣压在他的眼角，吻去了他溢出的泪水。那双唇顺着他的泪痕一路吻了下去，最后停在了他的嘴角。像是要为他缓解痛楚一般，阿斯塔怜惜地啄吻着，不住地呢喃道：“对不起，尤诺，对不起，是我太心急了......”

他只能说：“混蛋阿斯塔......我是让你来帮我缓解疼痛的，不是让你增加啊......！”

“那，我先出来......”

突然向外移动的阴茎再度牵动了痛楚，他的脸一下子又扭曲了。阿斯塔察觉到，赶紧又停下。于是那些吻变得愈发轻柔起来，落在他的颧骨上，沿着那紧贴下颌的细腻肌肉一路游移到他的耳后，在那块已经红透了的敏感的皮肤上咬了一小口，又立即补上一记舔吮。尤诺又舒服又难耐地贴近了那双温热的唇，一声带着鼻音的“嗯”溢了出来。他圈紧了阿斯塔的脖子，目光顺着两人身体的间隙溜了下去。阿斯塔看出了他的想法，露出一个不好意思的笑：“尤诺，前面已经进去了......”

尤诺的脸瞬间又红了几分，他连忙收回视线，局促地嗫嚅道：“别说出来啊......”

“尤诺你好点了吗？要不我还是先出去吧，果然刚才应该先做好准备的......都怪我......”阿斯塔絮絮叨叨，声音听上去也不是很好受。尤诺注意到他的额头上已经覆盖了一层细小的汗珠，被汗水浸湿的头发贴在了他的颈侧，脸上满是隐忍。阿斯塔独臂撑在他的脸边，另一只手还抚着他的脸。两人的脸只有咫尺之遥，那双新绿色的虹膜上瞳孔随着他的视线持续着细微的偏移，又在两人距离的缩小中一圈圈放大。阿斯塔以一种看上去十分不舒服的姿势弓着上身，十分小心地没有压到他胸前的旧伤。虽然尤诺已经极力不去关注那里，但隐隐的阵痛依旧会在快感的间隙中冒出头来。他吐了一口气，注意到自己的双腿已经缠上了阿斯塔的腰。

他看着阿斯塔。那双眼里只映着他一个人的身影。

已经没有什么推却的必要了。他想。

于是他说：“就这样就好。”

阿斯塔凝视着他。

他说：“进来，阿斯塔。”

身上的人倒抽了一口冷气。尤诺的腿被轻轻地拿了下来，带着厚茧的手掌抚上赤裸的腿根，将他的腿拽了开。尤诺被拉得向下蹭动了一下，花朵柔韧却因枝叶生长而显得粗糙的茎干搔刮过他的臀瓣，半勃起的阴茎头部蹭过身上的人的亚麻上衫，细小的快感火花立即炸了开。终于得到了进入许可的粗大阴茎撑开了紧闭的后穴，开始缓缓在干涩的甬道内推进。撕裂般的痛感令尤诺呻吟了一声，换来身上人担忧的一眼。

尤诺喘着气说：“继续。”

已经插进了一个头的阴茎已然一根火热的楔子，尤诺被钉附其上，每动一下都是新的折磨。他的神经随着腿上拉伸感的传来愈发紧绷起来，后穴也不自觉地咬得更紧，这也逼出了阿斯塔的一声闷哼：“尤诺，放松一点......”

尤诺没回答，他全部的心神都用来控制自己不要发出呻吟了。他拼命放松着身体，但耳边传来的粗重的喘息提醒他这收效甚微。他向下张望了一眼，却只能看见堆叠的象牙白色袍子之后自己因疼痛而半疲软的阴茎在无助地晃动着。

他喘了一口气：该死的。

一股凉意忽然侵袭了进来。他无措地睁开眼，阿斯塔把他的袍子掀到了胸口，将他的整个胸腹都暴露了出来。他下意识就要蜷起身体，这一下牵引了身后的锐痛。他闷哼着，喘息着，手指痉挛着抓破了阿斯塔的后颈。他脑海中一瞬间闪过他的魔法帝大人回去后大概要费好一番功夫来应付下属们探寻的眼神了，便感到有什么柔软而湿润的贴上了自己的胸前。

他颤抖了一下。阿斯塔从他胸前抬起头来。

欢欣与欲望筑起的高塔坍圮了一角。手指触及了横亘在尤诺胸前那道放射形的狰狞伤痕，在褶皱的皮肤之上缓缓游移。指尖停在了尤诺的肋骨中间，尤诺知道在那里还有一个圆形伤口藏于其下；那是一切的开端，是所有哀戚的序幕，是所有隐秘的爱欲的源泉。那些手指僵硬了，他俯于尤诺之上，像是在他眼前投下了一个浓重的黑影，自那之中汨汨流淌出一种由长久的悔恨、无力和悲伤榨取出的苦痛，在那双眼中掀起波澜。

尤诺的心脏被攫紧了。十年间，他每每如此。

萦绕在他们周围的是一阵比声音更响亮的沉默。阿斯塔只与他对视了一眼便埋下头。手指再次被唇舌取代，卷过褶皱的肌肤，沿着不规则的边缘一路舐过。那些与周围相比颜色要更深些的肌肤也更加敏感，似是隔着一层薄膜直接舔舐他的骨肉。阿斯塔揽着他的腰的力度就像是要把他揉进自己的身体一般，尤诺咬着牙忍受着，在阿斯塔将舔吻意有所指地落在自己的左胸之上时终于挠上了他的胸膛：“你的伤口难不成要比我的更难愈合吗？”

“这么看起来的话，大概就是的吧，”阿斯塔的声音听上去略显沉闷，隐隐流露出几分自嘲，“毕竟纵使是米莫莎，也无法治疗看不见的伤口啊。”

他喃喃道：“要是那时你留在四叶草王国......”

“别说蠢话了，阿斯塔。你想让黑桃王国继续陷入动乱吗？”

“当初要是合并了......”

尤诺一拳砸在阿斯塔胸口，让这个满口胡话的人龇牙咧嘴了一会儿。阿斯塔将额头抵在尤诺的心口，静默了片刻。

“你死过两次；一次在我不知道的时候，一次在我眼前。”他这么说道，“当初就算你一定会拒绝，我也该......”

尤诺叹了一口气：“阿斯塔，即使做了魔法帝，你也依旧是个笨蛋。”他感受着心口沉甸甸的重量，捧起阿斯塔的脸，让他侧耳贴在自己心脏处，“你知道我不会任你摆布的。”

沉稳有力的心跳声融进阿斯塔的耳中，渐渐平复了他的苦闷，他闭上眼：“我当然知道。我当然知道，尤诺你就是这样的人。”

一种暖洋洋的寂静包裹住了他们。自坡顶吹来的风带来了橡树叶和桃金娘的清香，但那些因风与距离而缩减了威力的香气被送至他们身边时，转眼就被聚集在他们身侧的红花强势地盖过了。那些花朵宛如一层红色帷幔，为他们在长天盛日之下围出一个秘密的休憩之所，为悒悒不欢的灵魂盛放安宁。几根手指插入阿斯塔的脑后，梳理着他汗湿而打结的头发。那些手指滑过阿斯塔的耳际，落在他的下巴上。阿斯塔顺着那几根手指的力气抬起头，贪恋那心跳声。尤诺抬起一条腿，膝盖在阿斯塔的腰侧缓缓画着圈。他捧着阿斯塔的脸将他拉至自己面前，任由阿斯塔将自己圈于双臂之间，阴影遮蔽日光，绿色的眼中闪烁着秘而不宣的狎昵与渴望。

尤诺眯起眼，像一只慵懒的猫科动物，带着几分狡黠，不存在的尾巴勾上阿斯塔的脚踝：“你已经许完愿了吗？”他的声音轻飘飘的，像某种祷告，又像在念一个古老的咒语，“你已经满足于此了吗？”

他凑到他耳边：“你已经不需要吃主菜了吗，阿斯塔？”

阿斯塔慢吞吞地眨了眨眼。他看了看尤诺的眼睛。

“尤诺，”他慢吞吞地说，“一会儿不要哭。”

没有任何征兆地，他将插在尤诺后穴里的阴茎又强行向内顶进了几分。尤诺的身体在刚才中已经放松了许多，因此一下子吃进不少，但依旧干涩的甬道并不能起到多少帮助。尤诺发出一声惊叫，尖锐的疼痛使得他夹着阿斯塔的腿一下子失去了力气。在那条腿即将坠落在地时，阿斯塔托住了。他将它抬到自己脸边，在尤诺含混的呻吟中一口咬上他的小腿。很快，在那片白皙的皮肤上齿印与红色的吻痕交织，仿若一朵朵绽放的玫瑰。玫瑰沿着尤诺的小腿一路盛开，尤诺睁大了眼看着，呜咽着，目不转睛。阿斯塔将面贴上他的膝弯，啃咬着那凸起的骨头，又附上对那些凹陷处的细致舔舐。他侧目偷瞧他，看他喘息，看他无措，看他拼命扼下眼中的祈求，看他无声地沉入欲望的漩涡，而他自己偷笑。尤诺发现了，愤懑与羞耻同时出现在那双漂亮的眼睛里，他挣动了一下，一时成功了。

他自己将腿分得更开了。

得逞的笑划过阿斯塔的眼中。待尤诺惊觉上当时，阿斯塔已经又握住那膝弯了。他将尤诺的腿架到自己肩上，“乖一点。”他语意里并无威胁，眼里却有。尤诺将他的骄傲带到床上，像盐，适度即可，增添风味，令进食成为享受；过犹不及，需要令费番小心思让他服软。

幸好，他愉悦而期待地想着，尚处清醒状态的尤诺和深陷情欲的尤诺简直是两个人——操透了就好了。

他忽然俯下身子，这一下将尤诺的腿压了下去。尤诺倒抽了一口冷气，后穴里埋着的性器一下子移动了。虽一时未更加深入，但却在他体内狠狠地搅动了一圈，龟头刮过敏感高热的肠壁，让那些软肉以超出他想象程度的饥渴而咬紧了那根粗大的硬物。但前段的饱胀感却令后段的空虚感愈发明显，两种截然不同的火焰在他体内撕扯着，后段肠肉饥饿地收缩着却什么也吃不到，馋得几乎流水，前段则餮足地吮住那半截阴茎品尝起来。尤诺发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，身体不自觉地向下蹭去想将那根阴茎吞得更深。阿斯塔被突如其来的收缩也绞得发痛，他稳了稳心神，手掌一路抚过尤诺滑腻的大腿直至他绷紧的腿根。他粗糙的手掌像是带着火，一路点燃尤诺情欲的引线。他的指尖点上尤诺的会阴——像是个提醒——接着便用手指狠狠剐蹭起那片敏感而脆弱的皮肤。尤诺在他手掌下扭动起来，发出一声拔高了的尖叫。他的腿猛地夹紧了阿斯塔的头，下一秒又立刻清醒过来般地松了开——这使他看起来格外色情。他似乎极力控制着自己不要再并上腿，这让他的腿根肉眼可见地颤抖起来。

他的乳尖在抚摸中颤巍巍地立了起来，被掀开的象牙白色的衣服落下来遮住了他的右胸，但正巧将他的左半边胸膛全数露了出来。挺立的乳尖像一颗熟透的嫣红浆果，点缀在一片洁白的奶油聚起的小峰顶端。阿斯塔瞧见了，俯下身去含住左边那粒大口吮吸起来。他用舌头将那小小的浆果舔得水光淋漓，仿若那果实因过熟而溢出了甘甜的汁水；舌尖戳刺着乳尖中心那个不甚明显的小孔；他用牙使劲碾磨那挺立而坚硬的小颗，尤诺吃了痛，用手推他，接着又拽他的头发，却又乖巧而淫荡地挺起胸将乳粒更送到他嘴里。阿斯塔在性事中从不拒绝：他便将那被折腾得通红的乳尖叼起拉出一小段距离，就这么咬着抬眼看他。尤诺的视线落在他的嘴上，乳尖上的刺痛和超出的视觉刺激把他逼出一声悲鸣。阿斯塔摸上他的右乳，那里已经把衣服顶出了一个小小的凸起。

“已经变得很硬了呢，尤诺，就像小石子一样呢。”阿斯塔说，他听上去就像一个因得到了新玩具而兴奋的小孩子。他隔着衣服捏起那乳粒，像捏一个弹性十足的小球，爱不释手。尤诺拽住阿斯塔的手腕，无力的手指却只能搭在上面。

“阿斯塔......”他听上去几乎是在祈求了。

阿斯塔露出一个灿烂的笑容：“怎么了？”

他明知故问。

尤诺咬住了下唇。阿斯塔的手指暂时放过了他的乳粒，正在他的乳晕处搔刮着，指甲时不时蹭过乳尖，朦胧的快感刺激着他的神经。虽然最初是他单方面将阿斯塔拉为同谋，但阿斯塔这几年来逐渐觉醒的恶趣味的那一面连他也难以招架。假如今天他不说的话，阿斯塔真的什么也不会做——他清楚。他喘了几口气，颤抖的手慢慢来到袍子的底端。他拎住那光滑的布料，将它们缓缓提了上来，在阿斯塔炽热的视线下咬在了嘴里。他的胸乳已经完全裸露在阿斯塔的视野中了。他的肌肤因羞耻而染上红色，因不安以及渴望而颤抖，他垂下眼，喉咙在长时间的喘息下变得干燥，吐出的字眼含糊：“揉、揉揉它们，我很......我想要......阿斯塔，你......别、隔着衣服......”

阿斯塔亲了亲他的乳尖，没再逼他了。他已经得到了自己想要的结果，甚至更好。舌头卷上乳粒，手指则碾上另一颗。尤诺溢出一点鼻音。指尖揪住他的乳粒碾压起来，接着用指甲狠狠搔刮起他的乳孔。快感针般扎进他的脑子里，他挣扎着蜷起身体，抱紧了阿斯塔埋在他胸前的脑袋，一时像要把他推开，一时又像要将他更深地按进自己胸膛。阿斯塔一口咬住他的左乳吞咽起来，牙齿将那层薄薄的肌肉揪起一块含在口中，留下了深深的齿印，这让尤诺产生了自己就要从左胸开始被一口口吃掉的错觉。他的脚背都绷紧了。

他的头发与几枝花纠缠在了一起，草叶在他散乱的墨色发丝中若隐若现。花香、汗水、性爱使他闻起来既像圣女又像娼妓。他再度硬挺起的阴茎蹭到了阿斯塔的胸前，顶端溢出的透明水液在阿斯塔的上衣上晕出一块深色的印记。下身硬得发痛，他的理智在被炙烤，他小幅度地摆动起腰肢来，想悄悄蹭在阿斯塔的衣服上好缓解那里的痛苦——第一下就被逮住了。

交给我吧。那人明明没有说话，可尤诺分明觉得那低语在自己耳边响起。

阴茎被一只火热的手握住，富有技巧地把玩起来。突如其来的刺激让尤诺死死地咬住了下唇，把脸埋进阿斯塔的发中。他整个人看上去都像挂在了阿斯塔的脖子上，因快感而绷起的修长双腿在阿斯塔的脖颈后方交叠，紧紧地缠在了一起，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。阿斯塔抬起头——即使是他也觉得这样的姿势有些难以呼吸了——一条细细的银丝连接着他的舌尖和尤诺的乳尖，将尤诺的手拿了下来。他望着尤诺的脸，如预想中的那样看见了一双弥漫着水汽的眼睛和一张微吐舌尖的嘴，浓浓的情欲已经攀上了他的眉眼，将他的眼角和耳尖皆熏得绯红；与此相应的，阿斯塔已经察觉了紧咬着自己的甬道内的湿意，新鲜甜美的汁液正在这具躯体的深处酿造，那里正逐渐为他敞开。  
但还不急。

要不了多时，迎接的大门会自己为他而开的。

一声细小的痛呼从尤诺口中泄露出来。阿斯塔的手劲有点太大了，一时让痛苦盖过了愉悦。他知道阿斯塔在看，可被掐玩乳头和套弄阴茎依旧让他的腰肢在快感的操控下扭动起来，他控制不了。他的身躯早已熟悉这种亵玩，有时候甚至敏感到了让他自己都觉得恐惧的地步。难以忽略的痒在他的后穴内扩散，饥饿感与饱胀感厮杀，凶狠地啃噬着他的理智。不用看阿斯塔的表情他也知道自己现在是如何狼狈。他的身躯仿若一张打开的画卷，已经尽皆被情欲染成了淡淡的粉色，在底色之上还缀着四散的齿痕、吻痕和掌印，过不了多久那些地方便会转为青紫，让他不得不一年四季穿着高领的衣服，掩去那些充斥着情色意味的痕迹。他的唇角还残留着涎水的痕迹，乳尖被舔得湿淋淋的，配上周围的齿痕，风一吹便可怜地瑟瑟颤抖。

阿斯塔的速度加快了。他感到自己在阿斯塔的手中逐渐涨大，不断有液体从头部渗出，啾咕啾咕的水声传入他的耳朵，他恨不得能堵住它们，好不要让自己如此清醒地认识到自己的处境。阿斯塔不知何时又换上了一副好整以暇的神情，仿佛手中握着的不是他的性器而是一根权杖——他也确实有一根，但那权杖后来没给他留下什么好印象，不提也罢。手指狠狠擦过顶端的小眼，他的手指胡乱地在半空中挥舞了一下，然后重重地落了下去，无力地抓住了一株已经倒伏的花。他光裸的背脊在被压得乱七八糟的花丛之上蹭过，强韧而不失坚硬的枝叶在那之上留下了一道道红痕。被碾碎的花瓣浸出鲜红的汁液，沾染了他的肌肤。他能感到有某种东西要来了，某种声势浩大的、恢宏的、激昂的；他的腰部以下像是泡在了高热的水里，水波拍击他的肌肤，以令人惊愕的速度漫过他的胸口；又像是被托起来；像是向下坠。某一瞬间，他觉得自己窥见了时间的袍角。  
然后戛然而止。

他痉挛起来。

“阿斯塔，别......快松开......”他几乎是在悲鸣了。

但是手没有松开，同样的，把玩没有停止。一只手掐住了他的根部，另一只手在他的顶端打转。拇指的指甲抠弄着顶端的小孔，然后是小孔边缘的肌肤，其余的手指则挤压着柱身，像是在挤奶油。他猛地弓起身体，瞪大眼睛，艳红的舌头吐了出来，涎水滴落在他的脖颈之上。他觉得自己的大脑在抽搐。后穴里的阴茎浅浅地抽插着，打着转，坚硬的龟头一遍遍碾过缠上来的湿软穴肉，却就是不愿意深入。汁液在他的身体深处泛滥，他却感到了干渴。不断累积到超越阀值而无处释放的快感几乎将他逼疯。他仰面朝天，耳中响起轰鸣，晶莹的水液再次泛到了他的眼眶边缘，摇摇欲坠。

巨大的轰鸣声中，他隐约感到阿斯塔从他手中取走了什么。虽然依旧被牢牢束缚着，但下身的抚弄停止了，这多少让他找回了几分清醒。他的腿被放下了。手指点在他的小腹，然后整掌覆了上来。他抽搐了一下，迟钝的感官神经缓缓运作起来。他觉得那手掌湿漉漉的。起先他以为那是汗水，但随着手掌一路抚过他的身体来到他的胸口，一股愈发浓郁的香气钻进了他的鼻子。那是他已经几乎闻不出来的、一直缠绕在他身边的花香，但又显得更加强烈而辛辣。他诧异地睁大了眼，那只手恰好来到他的唇边。

指腹抹过他的唇瓣，陷进他的齿间，他尝到了一股淡淡的甜。

一只沾满浅红色液体的手出现在他模糊的视线中，指缝间隐约可见花瓣的碎片。那香气直冲进他的鼻腔，将他熏得晕乎乎的。晶莹的汁水聚在了阿斯塔的指尖，有如葡萄酒色泽的一滴饰在了那之上。阳光穿过那浅红色的水滴，折射出闪烁的光芒，香气弥漫，它看上去就像真正的甘霖。

好渴。他想。

好渴啊。

他的瞳孔微缩。指尖还在他的唇上逡巡。仿佛被蛊惑了，他微微侧过脸，想也不想地含住了那根手指。

清甜在他的舌尖上扩散。像一个初生的婴孩吮吸母亲的奶水那样，他闭上眼，开始吸起那根手指。舌头缠上手指，先将平整的肌肤上的汁液一点点舔去；再滑到关节处，舌头在皮肤的褶皱下来回滑动，细心地舔舐去那些藏了起来的汁水。他转动着自己的脸，将那根的里里外外都照顾到了。他吸得啧啧有声，少得可怜的甜味汁液混着他自己的唾液滑下喉管，不但没能缓解干渴，反倒让他的喉咙黏糊糊的；细小的呻吟溢出，他抓住了阿斯塔的手，舌头顺着一路舔到了底端。他已经吮干净了嘴中这根，未能得到满足的干渴便催促他立即转向另一根。他的舌头在指根的凹陷处流连，那里残留了些许汁水。他将指缝中的舔净了，下一次便一口将两根含进嘴里吸吮。在他如法炮制去追第四根的时候，阿斯塔的声音在他头顶响起：“够了，尤诺。”

那只手强硬地从他嘴里抽了出来。他张着嘴，舌头几乎是追着那根手指伸出了口腔，依依不舍地吐在唇边。他的唇上还残留着一开始留下的花汁，于是在阿斯塔眼前，那根透着淫靡的红色的舌在嘴唇上缓缓地转了一圈，将它舔得湿淋淋的，像是淋了一层糖浆。半插在体内的那根性器骤然变得更硬了，他呜咽一声，不适地扭动着身体，视线却还追逐着那只被他舔得湿漉漉的手。那只手落在他的头上，随着阿斯塔俯下的身体揉了揉他的头。另一个人的头发扫过他的脖颈，扎得他有些痒。阿斯塔的声音流进他的耳中，带着点委屈，像抱怨：“尤诺可真是过分啊。”

他的双手被引向头顶按住了。他仰面躺着，阿斯塔在正上方与他对视，然后笑了一下。

“真的是太过分了。”阿斯塔说。

他的尾音带着不易察觉的下沉。尤诺怔了一下。

下一秒，整根阴茎撞进了他体内。

尤诺猛地向上弓起身子。起初他以为他在尖叫，可实际上从那张大了的嘴里涌出的只有嘶嘶的气流声。他挣扎起来，指甲陷进肉里，但以他目前的力气也就只能做到这么多了。漫长的前戏早就剥去了他全身的力气，他又湿又软，后穴早就饥肠辘辘。它给饿狠了，那根它熟悉无比的阴茎塞进来却又不肯深入，小幅度地抽插着却又让他浅尝辄止，穴肉紧紧地咀着那硕大的龟头，想从中榨取一点精水来缓解渴痒，那里却不为所动，连一滴都没留给他。他宛如一个受刑的囚徒，珍馐近在咫尺，刑具却令他动弹不得，让他生生在勾人的香气中受饥饿和干渴的无休止的折磨。

现在他刑期终满。那根它觊觎已久的肉茎一插进来便被急不可耐地咬住了，津津有味地品尝起来。软肉熟稔地缠住阴茎，在龟头凶狠地碾压的时候以柔软相迎。他像一颗过熟的葡萄，因包裹了过多的汁液而显得剔透且鼓胀的表皮炸裂，硬挺的性器长驱直入捣进软烂而汁水充盈的肉里，在身体隐秘处孕育出的秘浆顺着肠道汨汨流下，散发着甜美香气的汁液盈满了他抽搐起来的后穴，再被侵入者捅得四溅。阿斯塔的阴茎将他彻底喂饱了，甚至太饱了，它将他的后穴填得满满当当，尤诺能清晰感觉到那巨大的肉茎在他体内一下下跳动，凸起的青筋剐蹭他敏感的内壁，滚热的柱身将他烫得直哆嗦。

那根性器用一种几欲将他捣碎的气势在他的后穴内冲撞，尤诺几乎以为自己的胃都要被顶穿了。阿斯塔对他的身体太过熟悉了，甫一插进来便直奔尤诺的敏感点而去。龟头碾上穴心，他尖叫起来，像仔猫在哀鸣。穴肉一下子将阴茎绞得更紧，阿斯塔在他耳边倒抽了一口冷气，阴茎骤然涨大一圈。后穴一时无法适应这突如其来的变化，熟悉的饱胀感将他逼得颤抖起来。他被干得往上蹭了一点，让那阴茎落了一小截在穴口外，阿斯塔便挺腰向前操得更深。他承受不住这份激烈，两条腿挣扎起来，在地上磨蹭着；阿斯塔一下操得狠了些，他就猛地瞪大了眼，舌头吐了出来，自己把两腿张得更开了。这样当然既不能减少快感，也不能唤起阿斯塔在现在对他的怜惜，看起来反倒像一个大胆而淫荡的邀请，欢迎那根阴茎插得更深更重些。

阿斯塔也确实这么做了。他熟知这具身体，知道用什么样的抚摸、什么样的角度、什么样的撩拨就可以从那张涎水溢出、已经无法合拢的嘴中榨出更煽情动人的呻吟；他知道如何用最小的力度和最慢的节奏（对尤诺来说已经很难承受了）让高潮尽快降临到那具躯体上却不会过多损耗自己的精力；他还有一些独门的小技巧，经时间与试验积累而来，各式各样，百试百灵——尤诺不会注意到，他将那归因为自己身体的过分敏感并为此而感到羞耻——让他能延长用餐的时间，尽情享用这具躯体。他曾经甚至还能小小地利用下尤诺的负罪感，玩些有趣的小游戏。不过后来尤诺发现了他的小心思，这让他有些许遗憾，但他从此也便直白地向那人发出玩耍的邀请了，反正他最终还是不会拒绝。

阴茎死死地顶弄着那一小块软肉，快感层层堆积。尤诺觉得那阴茎正操着的仿佛已经不是他的后穴，而是他的大脑。眼前阿斯塔的脸渐渐模糊起来，一种奇妙的感觉缠住了他。他感觉自己像是升到了空中，自上俯视着这场旖旎。数千株赤红的花朵在他们身下铺开，他们看起来就像在鲜血中做爱。阿斯塔米色的上衣已经晕出一块深色的水迹，亚麻布料之下结实的肌肉轮廓清晰可见，正随着他的动作不断隆起又趋于平缓。布满大大小小伤痕的手臂肌肉虬结，其中一只伸向下方，掐住了一根涨得深红、顶端时不时可怜兮兮地吐出一两滴清液的阴茎根部。他的腰快速却尚欠规律地动作着，阴茎打桩似的钉进去。他则大张着双腿，阴茎在那白皙的腿根之间进出。他的小穴在阴茎抽出时挽留似的收缩起来，再被可怜地一下捅开，撑到原来的好几倍大。穴口的颜色已经被磨成了深红，随着肉茎的抽插肉眼可见地颤抖着。在他身下，是他失神的脸。情欲带来的潮红在他的脸上扩散；他的瞳孔失焦，光落进他眼中，便被充盈的水汽割得破碎，像在他眼中撒了一把碎钻；他的舌头自吐出就没有收回去，随着阿斯塔的撞击无力地晃动，一滴涎水自舌尖坠落，拉出细长的一条银丝。他被那张脸上显露出的情色吓到了，一时间竟没认出那是自己。他自空中与那双失神的眼对视，然后被一下狠狠的顶弄操回了神。

“别走神啊，尤诺。”阿斯塔在他上方略略有些喘息，声音带着点不满。

他说不出话。

他饿得太久，又饱得太快而太满，小腹痉挛起来，他感到了一种痛。他想示意阿斯塔轻一点慢一点，可他的双手被牢牢地按在了头顶动弹不得；他想说话，可声带刚开始震颤，阿斯塔就像是察觉了他的想法似的把他操得更狠，将那些要出口的字眼全部操成了无意义的呻吟，那个人听了，脸上的表情反而更开心了。他在阿斯塔的阴茎上扭动起来，毫无喘息余地的快感堆积已经让他已经开始觉得痛苦了。他几乎含不住那根阴茎，穴肉已经从一开始的主动迎合到现在的忍不住逃离。软肉颤巍巍地吃着，前列腺被鞭挞到肿大；他偷偷调整了位置，好让阴茎落在其他地方，而不是一直精准无误地操弄那穴心。阿斯塔一眼就看穿了。

阿斯塔朝他笑了笑：“尤诺，不要逃。”

他下身的动作和他的表情完全相反。尤诺几乎喘不上来气：“不......阿斯......别......”他都叫哑了。那根阴茎一下子就再次找到了穴心，尤诺的身体在愈发狠厉的抽插下惊跳了一下。阿斯塔丝毫没有顾惜他的意思，大开大合地操着他，阴茎被抽出至只剩一个龟头堪堪留在穴内，再在下一秒用更大的力气捅进去。艳红的穴肉在阴茎抽出时被带得翻出了一小段，蠕动着吃着仅留在后穴里的头部，再随着动作被重新干进去。括约肌紧紧地箍着那粗大的性器，穴口的褶皱都被抚平了。他觉得掐着自己阴茎的那只手愈来愈紧了，前端好像马上就要炸裂。可穴心上的顶弄仿佛永远见不到结束。

他被操得受不了，挣扎着抬起头向身下看去，像是要确定自己还没被那根阴茎给捅穿。阿斯塔正深深地插进去，阴茎甚至把他的小腹都顶起了一个弧度，随着他的呼吸若隐若现。阿斯塔顺着他的目光也望去，突然起了恶作剧的心思。他松开了握着尤诺手腕的手——而后者甚至没有注意到——抚上那凸起。那形状在他掌心下不断起伏，热度甚至透过一层肠壁传了过来。尤诺看向那处的眼神混合了讶异和着迷。那只手轻轻抚了抚那凸起，然后，就在他的注视下，它狠狠地压了下去。

尤诺的大脑空白了一秒，接着，今天到现在为止最高亢的一声尖叫从他嘴中爆发了。他在阿斯塔身下剧烈地抽搐起来，甚至让阿斯塔不得不松开了一直握着他阴茎的手来按住他，但他丝毫没有意识到。白光在他眼前炸开，在那声尖叫之后随之倾泻而出的是一连串的胡言乱语：“不要”接着“救命”，“好深”穿插进“肚子要破了”，“快松手”中又夹杂着“好舒服”；“嗯啊......啊......太大了......啊......好痛......阿斯......”他甚至无法完整地叫出自己身上的人的名字。他又被那根阴茎给狠狠地操了一记，小腹上的那只手在他的穴心被撞上的时候再次按了下去，前列腺被死死地挤压，白光烟花似的在他视网膜上一朵接一朵地炸开，他终于崩溃了。

他的小腹激烈地抽搐起来，大量的清液从铃口里溢出，把他的小腹都打湿了；即使最开始的已经流完了，那里依旧没有停止的迹象，小股小股的清液不断被那个小口吐出，伴随着他的腰一下下触电似的颤抖，直到他的性器被彻底榨干似了的疲软下去。他大口大口地喘息着，一时间只能听见自己剧烈的心跳声和耳中的嗡鸣，其余的感官神经皆像是被过载的快感给烧断了。过了不知多久，嗅觉渐渐回来了，接着是触觉，最后是视觉。身下的抽插停止了，那根阴茎依旧炽烈，烫得他不禁要蜷缩身体，但终于只是轻轻放在了他的穴心上。有温热一下下落在他的眼骨上，他反应了好一会儿才意识到那是阿斯塔的唇；自己大概是又哭了，有微弱的哭声传进他的耳朵，随着他意识的回笼，那哭声渐渐大了起来，断断续续的；被生生操射的认知为他的身体染上了一层更艳丽的红；阿斯塔吻不尽那些带着咸味的水液，出逃成功的珠子便自下颌边缘坠落，在他的锁骨上碎出一片微型的海洋。

不知何时他又紧紧地攀住了阿斯塔的脖子，他试图止住啜泣，可某种情绪：贪恋、希望、虔信、渴慕、爱，之一与全部，像一团棉花，将他填满了，令他心神震荡。他像个真正的孩子那样哭着，抽噎着，打起了嗝。他感到一只手绕过他的腋下扶住了他的背，另一只手则轻轻地托住了他的后脑，它们将他抱紧了。他的下巴被轻轻地放到了阿斯塔的肩上，那个人将他搂紧，毫不在意地将脸贴上他满是泪水的颊侧亲昵地摩挲起来，手上则轻柔地拍着他的背，仿佛在安抚一个正哭闹的孩子。阿斯塔吻他的耳朵，从耳尖到耳垂，将近似摇篮曲的模糊气音送进他的耳中。他又哭又喘，激烈地像是要随时背过气去，阿斯塔便吻他的睫毛，舌尖梳理那些湿透的小束，待他因那些细微的痒而将眼睛闭上后再将吻一下下地印在他眼皮上，让他不自觉地在他的唇瓣之下紧张地转动眼睛，泪水自通红的眼角处钻出。

但奇怪的是，在这些暖洋洋的吻面前，尤诺竟真的渐渐止住了哭泣。他紧紧抱着阿斯塔的脖子，靠在他肩上小声地打着嗝——他暂时还拿它们没办法。阿斯塔的手钻进宽大的袍子之下，紧贴着他的背上下抚摸着帮他顺气。他满面是泪，眼睛被泪水糊得几乎看不清前方，他便毫不客气地把脸贴在阿斯塔的领口附近擦了起来，把那一小块布料蹭得满是泪水，皱巴巴地蜷在阿斯塔胸前。他将头抵在那人颈窝处，渐渐意识到自己先前的狼狈已经被这个人尽收眼底，这一时让他不愿将头抬起，只余一对于散落而汗湿的黑发间露出的耳尖被摆在了阿斯塔的眼前，用通红昭示其主人的心理活动。

阿斯塔的目光肆意地在那红透了的耳尖和发梢掩映下的一截脖颈间逡巡，直看得那雪白的肌肤也染上一层浅红才恋恋不舍地收回视线。他亲了亲尤诺的发顶，这是无言的催促。

“尤诺，我还没射呢......”他的声音黏糊糊的，像在齿间咬碎了一块蜜，金色蜜糖顺着喉管流下，化进肺里，连呼吸都变得粘稠。

尤诺被他话里的直白一时震得不知如何反应，但阿斯塔并不需要他的回应；那只是战争开始前的礼节性致意。在他回过神之前，他体内那根蛰伏的凶器就猝然向上一顶，重重地碾在了穴心之上。一声带着哭腔的惊呼从那张猝不及防的嘴中泄出，他一下子软了腰。那根性器开始缓缓抽动起来，他呜咽了一声，腹中的酸胀感令他不住喘息。回归的听觉比上先前似乎还要灵敏，叽咕叽咕的水声不绝于耳，听得他恨不能把耳朵堵上。他几乎被阿斯塔操成一滩水，那些肠液被阴茎牢牢地堵在他的肚子里，仅能在抽出时被带出一点，在把那根阴茎染得一片水光之余淅淅沥沥地从他的穴口流下——现在他的上下都在流水——见鬼，他的身体里怎么会有这么多水。

阿斯塔的耐心很快就耗尽了，那几下的缓慢仿佛是他仅存的一星半点温柔。尤诺在忽然迅疾起来的动作下哀哀地叫起来，像只因寻不到母猫而细声细气地叫唤的仔猫。他的手指无力地挠着阿斯塔的后颈，腿夹在他的腰侧，磨了没两下就缠了上去。阿斯塔的手摸上那两条因汗湿而滑腻的大腿，虎口卡上大腿内侧，在他的掐弄下没多久红色就翻上那些白嫩的皮肤。尤诺因他这动作再次生出了些不安，他那蓄满了泪水的眼睛分明就看不清，却偏要在颠弄中睁得滚圆。他看着那两只手稳稳地掐住自己的大腿，嫩肉溢出束缚；他的不安并非空穴来风。下一秒，一股巨大的力气在那两只手上爆发，阿斯塔用几欲将他折断的力气开始把他的腿向下压；他几乎是被对折了，脊椎在哀嚎，惨叫刚漫到了嗓子眼，屁股里那根阴茎就自上而下重重地顶了进来。这个姿势令它顶到前所未有的深度，精准地操在那一小块已经被折腾得不堪重负的软肉上，甚至要操穿了；刚经历完高潮的身体本就敏感到了极致，阴茎此时的顶入对他来说无异于另类的酷刑；混着疼痛的快感在那之上炸开，惨叫卡在了喉咙里，吐不出也咽不下，尤诺觉得自己被那份强烈到令他心生恐惧的快感扼住了呼吸。他的嘴再次张开了，并且在接下来的十几分钟内再也没能合上；他的呼吸被不断提速的操弄顶得支离破碎，这让他在空气中也产生了窒息的感觉。

他本就未能完全止住的泪水被彻底操坏了阀门；他被体内迫近的某种巨大的浪潮吓坏了，胡乱地摇起头来，那些漫过眼眶的清澈水液就在他脸上流得到处都是。一种混合了悲凄与迷醉的情欲出现在那张脸上，令他看起来有着宛如初尝情爱滋味的处子的青涩之美，即便这具身体却是像一个真正熟练的娼妓那样正讨好着身上的人，哪怕这非他本愿。他以为自己已经在叫“不要”或者“救命”或者“慢一点”或者其他任何类似于求饶的话，可实际上他嘴里叫出的只是一连串混着哭腔的黏腻呻吟罢了；他连哭嗝都没止住。他被干得抱不住阿斯塔的脖子，那个人就俯下身，一面让他能更轻松地攀住他，一面吞下他满是哭腔的呻吟，一面还要狠操他。他哭得愈凶，阿斯塔就操得越狠。他一手扣在他腰上，一手抬起他的脸亲吻——已经不该说是亲吻了；那是单方面的噬咬。牙齿啃噬着柔软的唇瓣，尖锐的虎牙咬破了皮肤，血珠渗出，又立即被舌头卷了去。尤诺小小地痛叫出声，反倒叫阿斯塔将那红肿的乳头狠狠掐了一把。他在阿斯塔的齿间尖叫起来，那个人听了却更加兴奋，生生把他平坦的胸乳握出一个小尖，指头来回拨弄着中心那颗通红的乳珠，指甲几乎将那儿划出血来。他徒劳地挣扎起来，哭得愈发凶了，咸味的水液渗进两人交缠的唇舌间，他就像在与狂风骤雨中的大海做爱。

在持续的摇晃中，他已经快要没有腰部以下的肢体的感觉了，像是那些神经早已经在累积的快感下不堪重负。他的腰肢在阿斯塔手中逐渐瘫软下去；泪水依旧流不尽似的，哭声却渐渐微弱了：他的力气大概终究是无法像他的眼泪一般不竭，随之源源淌出却无法立刻充盈。他疲倦地半阖上眼，在昏昏沉沉间任由阿斯塔顶弄，只有在他一下操得重了些的时候才触电似的绞紧后穴，发出一声软绵绵的哀叫。谁都无法再记起这场性事开始的原因，虽然他们都早已预见结局。

忽然，有一道阴影掠过他。

他迷蒙的大脑一开始将这当成了阿斯塔投下的影子，但很快他的上方就传来阿斯塔的声音：“咦？”

抽插停滞了一瞬，虽然很快就随着下一句话的响起而继续，但这多少给了他一点喘息的时间。他的大脑清明了些许。

“啊，是菲尼克斯啊。”他隐隐约约地捕捉到了这几个字。

“？”他现在的力气仅能供他发出这么一个短促的疑问了。他勉力睁开眼，在不断晃动的视野中努力将目光焦点固定在天空中那个盘旋着的黑影上。虽然相距甚远，那黑影更近似于一个黑点，但尤诺还是一眼就认出了那副威风凛凛的身姿，在被夕阳熏红的天空的映照下，那副身影竟犹如拖着熊熊火焰。

他有些惊喜，但惊喜之余并不意外——暮色渐垂，他也是时候该回到钟楼顶端的家里，去和狄安娜以及三个孩子一起等待下一个黎明了。

菲尼克斯并没有立即飞走，而是在他们头顶上空盘旋着渐渐降低了高度。尤诺已经能清晰地看见他展开的翅膀了。他低下头，长长地啸叫了一声。

“他在跟我们打招呼呢。”阿斯塔说。他抬起一只手朝天空挥了挥，换来另一声雀跃的鸣叫。

阿斯塔眯起眼望着太阳，喃喃道：“已经这个时候了吗......”

他不再看鹰，俯下身，复又把尤诺拉入一个亲吻中，直到尤诺因缺氧而挣扎起来才放过他。他在他大口喘着气的时候狎昵地在他嘴角啄咬；他抵着他的唇，吐出的字眼缥缈：“你觉得菲尼克斯知道我们在干什么吗？”

尤诺推搡着他胸口的手抖了一下。

“毕竟菲尼克斯那么聪明......”

手指攥紧了。

“你觉得，他会不会知道尤诺正在被我操呢？”

尤诺的后穴一下子绞得更紧，他发出一声悲鸣，脸红得几乎要烧起来。他似乎想要说什么，可那两片已经染上血色的唇颤抖了半天，却是一个字也没说出。他竟闭上眼，放弃似的，侧过脸不去看那天空。阿斯塔看着他在他身下颤抖，下颌线绷出美好的弧度，连他这种孩子气十足的自欺欺人都变得可爱无比。他的手悄悄摸到了尤诺的腰上。

背后忽然脱离了坚实的大地，尤诺惊地一下睁开了眼。阿斯塔朝他笑着，手紧紧箍在他的腰上，他一下就猜到了他的意图。他慌了手脚，连忙去推他的手臂：“等一下，阿斯塔，不要......”

他手脚并用地挣扎，体内的那根性器立即乱了位置，反倒害自己吃了苦头。那根阴茎在他后穴里把他的敏感点挨个戳了个遍，顶得他瞪大了眼，痉挛着瘫软下去，穴道抽搐着，从那深处又浇下一股水流，打在阿斯塔的龟头上，反作了催情剂。阿斯塔的阴茎像是泡在了水里，舒服得他一时也顾不上把尤诺抱起来了，扶正了他的腰就发了狠地向他的身体深处捣，几乎要把囊袋也塞进那张已经堵得满满的小嘴里。尤诺第一下被操时还没反应过来，第二下刚进来时就尖叫起来，第三下时他已经又哭得上气不接下气了；他拼命想要在尖叫中挤出一点声音说些什么，结果一下咬到了自己的舌头，好在他早就没什么力气了，便只是留下了一圈深深的齿印和一双流泪更凶的眼睛。阿斯塔心疼地凑过去吮他的舌头，尤诺也不避，却是用半喘息半尖叫的嗓音囫囵地不停念叨着；阿斯塔舔着那齿印，安抚着他：“好，我不抱你起来了，不会了.......你还疼吗？我不抱你起来了。”

菲尼克斯依旧在他们头顶上转来转去，锐利的目光似乎一刻也没有离开他们身上。阿斯塔把尤诺重新放回地上，后者的背刚一贴上草叶就蜷起了身体；他把阿斯塔拉下来，让他的影子完全笼罩了自己，自己则拼命往他身下缩；他并非没有在这片天空下浑身赤裸着伏于另一个人身下，但菲尼克斯是朋友，谁又能在朋友面前毫无避讳地做着这种事呢？

至于阿斯塔——罢了。倘若他十年前青涩稚嫩到每做一步都要询问自己的感受，五年前开始熟门熟路地玩各种小把戏，那现在的他——

阿斯塔乐见其成。

尤诺抱住他的脖子，他就凑上前吻他的锁骨；尤诺将头埋在他胸前，用牙咬他的衣领，他就套弄他的性器；尤诺往他身下缩，他就把他操到不得不向上逃，然后自己再追上去。他轻轻咬住他的喉结，感受着那一小块在他嘴中随着动作上下滑动着；尤诺前所未有的紧张。他几乎举步维艰，但他还是设法一次又一次劈开那些紧咬的穴肉，冲撞着他汁水淋漓的深处。尤诺被干得忍不住尖叫，又不得不忍住，连阿斯塔的衣服都几乎咬透。他在阿斯塔的阴茎上颤栗起来，连带着后穴都剧烈地抽搐着，阿斯塔认出这是身下的人高潮的前兆，而他自己也已濒临界点了。他将尤诺搂紧，用手指搔刮着他的下巴直到那里紧绷的肌肉得到放松。他扯出自己已经被涎水浸透的衣领，听失去了阻塞的呻吟从那张嘴中倾泻而出。

他叫他的名字，一字字，一声声。

“尤诺。”

“尤诺......”

“尤诺——”

鹰冲向橘红色的太阳，发出了一声嘹亮的鸣叫。

***

“我觉得我没有想象中的那么喜欢它们。”

阿斯塔在他耳边忽然没头没脑地冒出来这么一句。

尤诺将头埋在他的颈窝，喘息还未完全平复，眼睛已经疲倦地闭上了。他愣了一秒，然后理解了他的意思。

看来是真的不喜欢，他想，他连名字都没问。

但他还是问：“为什么？”

“它们太像血了。”

尤诺沉默了几秒：“你不曾告诉我你不喜欢我的玫瑰园。”

“那不一样......玫瑰和它们不一样。”

“洗耳恭听。”

阿斯塔看起来似乎很艰难地在想。尤诺安静地等了半晌，然后听那人泄气地在他耳边叹了一口气，半是恼怒半是埋怨地叫起来：“尤诺，你太狡猾了。你明知道我说不出为什么的。”

尤诺噗嗤一声喷笑出来，却不想牵动了身后的痛，冒出一半的笑声便拐成了一声痛苦的呻吟。阿斯塔有些紧张地调整了姿势，好让他能轻松地靠在他身上。尤诺缓了片刻，发现阿斯塔脸上竟隐隐显出些愧疚来，一副想把他翻过去检查又不敢的样子，这种矛盾的表情出现在那张棱角分明的坚毅的脸上竟带了几分滑稽，本该是好笑的，却令他不由得生出了几分满足。

他想自己脸上大概是又出现了笑容，因为阿斯塔也笑起来了，即使声音中有着些许的犹疑：“尤诺？”

他挪动了一下身体。现在他可以靠在阿斯塔胸前了。

有一瞬乱了节拍的心跳传入他耳中，渐渐地，那心跳像是融进了自己心跳中。在两具交叠的身躯中，是两个交叠的心跳。他听着，眼睛渐渐阖上了。

仿佛梦呓般，他开口了，轻飘飘的：“但她们的香气可以让我不那么疼——如果我这么说的话，阿斯塔，能让你多少喜欢上她们一点吗？”

他没等到回答。在坠入黑甜的梦的前一秒，一双有力的手将他抱紧了。


End file.
